memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library
| pages = 48 (booklet), 10 (maps) | ISBN = ISBN 1477805974 | date =2387 }} Publisher's description :The Starfleet Reference Library: Stellar Cartography collects together ten original, never-before-seen large-format maps of the Star Trek universe. Pulled from the cartography archives of Starfleet Academy, these beautifully reproduced maps provide a rare opportunity to view the expanse of Federation space (and beyond) through the multiple lenses of the Galaxy's key players.'' :The maps include an ancient Vulcan map, a Klingon Empire map from the pre-Organian Peace Treaty era (in the native Klingon), an official Romulan government map of the Empire, a native Cardassian Union map from the Bajor occupation, along with Federation maps from the modern era. Housed in a handsome clamshell case and paired with a fully-illustrated reference book providing detailed information on planets, systems, and topography, this exclusive collection showcases the Star Trek universe like never before. Introduction :Drawn from the Federation Astronomy Library on Memory Alpha, these ten maps have been hand-selected by Starfleet historians and Memory Alpha curators for their importance in galactic history. :Maps obtained from non-Federation sources have been translated and restored by Memory Alpha cartography archivists for this special collection. :These star charts, battle maps, and records of bygone empires represent a multifaceted view of known space through both the Federation lens and that of our neighbors, allies, and even enemies. :Memory Alpha Special Archives Office, 2387 Maps *Map I - "Known Space", by Rhiis Talee of Andoria (2386) *Map II - Alpha Quadrant: Local Space Extract, from the Federation Master Astrometric Database (2386) *Map III - Beta Quadrant: Local Space Extract, from the Federation Master Astrometric Database (2386) *Map IV - Cardassian Union in Total, from an anonymous astrography clerk, Cardassian Central Archives (2364) *Map V - "T'Khasi (Vulcan) at Surak's Passing", by T'Sari of (4th century) *Map VI - Imperial Klingon Empire, by K'tark of Qo'noS (2266) *Map VII - Position of the Romulan Star Empire, by Lsel Essik, Romulan Master Data Catalog (2366) *Map VIII - The Romulan War: An Astrographic Brief, by Lieutenant Commander John Kevin Millburn, Starfleet Information Service (2162) *Map IX - The Dominion War: Strategy and Battles, 2373-75, by Professor Eawood Full, Starfleet Academy (2379) *Map X - Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385, by Doctor , Memory Alpha carto-historian (2386) References Characters :Benjamin Sisko • Damar • Dukat • Eawood Full • • Gint • Jean-Luc Picard • John Kevin Millburn • K'jell • K'tark • Lsel Essik • Rhiis Talee • Richard Galen • Tret Akleen • T'Sari Starships and vehicles Pre-Federation Earth ships : ( ) • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • (NX-class) • ( ) • • • Romulan warbirds : • • • • • • '' category:reference books Federation vessels : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Constitution-class) • ( ) • (Nebula-class) • (Constitution-class) • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (Defiant-class) • ( ) • ( ) Klingon ships : • ( ) • ( ) Facilities :Argus Array • Cold Station 12 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 6 • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Deep Space K-7 • Empok Nor • Epsilon 9 • Gamma 7 outpost • Lya Station Alpha • Nigala • Outpost 47 • Outpost 61 • Outpost MZ-5 • Science Station D-5 • Science Station Tango Sierra • Starbase G-6 • Starbase 2 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 36 • Starbase 39-Sierra • Starbase 47 • Starbase 105 • Starbase 117 • Starbase 123 • Starbase 129 • Starbase 157 • Starbase 173 • Starbase 185 • Starbase 211 • Starbase 214 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 257 • Starbase 310 • Starbase 326 • Starbase 343 • Starbase 375 • Starbase 621 • Starbase 718 Locations Cities :Lakat Objects :Alwanir Nebula • Arachnid Nebula • Azure Nebula • Badlands • Bassen Rift • Betreka Nebula • Briar Patch • Delphic Expanse • Denorios Belt • Etnap Nebula • Helaspont Nebula • Hromi Cluster • Hugora Nebula • Lembatta Cluster • McAllister C-5 Nebula • Paulson Nebula • Taurus Dark Cloud • Tong Beak Nebula • Typhon Expanse • Zeta Gelis Cluster Planets :Andoria • Archer's Planet • Bajor • Benzar • Betazed • Bolarus • • Cait • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • • Denobula • Earth • Ferenginar • • Izar • Khitomer • Orion • Qo'noS • Risa • Romulus • • • Tellar Prime • Tholia • Tribble Prime • • Ventani II • Regions :Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • galactic center • Known Space • Milky Way Galaxy • Outer Rim Stars and systems :Acamar • Akaali system • Ajilon • Aldebaran • Algol • Almatha • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Majoris • Amargosa system • Amleth • Achernar • Aramath • Ardana • Argaya • Argelius • Aschelan • Azati Prime • Babel • Bajor-B'Hava'el • Ba'ku • Balduk • Barradas • Benecia • Benzar • Beta Lankal • Beta Rigel • Beta Thoridor • B'moth sector • Barolia • Bolarus • Brestant • Bryma • Calder • Camus • Capella • Carraya • Celes • Celtris • Cheron • Chaltok • Cor Caroli • Coridan • Deneb Kaitos • Deneva • Dessica • Devron • Dewa • Dinasia • Donatu • Dorvan • Dozaria • Drayken • Draylax • Dreon • Eden • Elora • Elloran system • Etnap • Free Haven • Galen • Gamma Eridon • Gamma Hromi • Ganalda • Galorndon Core • Gamma Trianguli • Garadius • Gasko • Glintara • Gorath system • Grazer • Hackton • Halee • H'atoria • Hobus • Hyralan • Iccobar • Iconia • Ikalia • Inkaria • Japori • Jouret • Juhraya • Kaferia • Kaleb • Kantare • Kazar • Kepla • Klaestron • Kobliad • Kora • Korma • Kressari • Krios system • Lazon • Lorillia • Loval • Lyshan • Mah-Bu • Maluria • Manzar • Megara • Mempa • Merak • Mericor • Minos Korva • Miridian • Mizar • Morska • Narendra • Nausicaa • Nelvana • Nequencia • Nimbus III • No'Mat • Omekla • Ophiucus • Orellius • Organia • Orias • O'Ryan's Planet • Peliar Zel • Pheben • Planet Q • Pollux • Portas • Preenos • Pyrithia • Qualor • Quatal • Rakal • Ramatis • Rator • Regulus • Romii • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rondac • Ronara • Rulor Nebula • Rura Penthe • Sarpedion • Septimus • Setlik • Sherman's Planet • Sigma Draconis • Simperia • Soltok • Soukara • Suliban • Tagra • Tagus • Talos • Talvath • Tarlac system • Tarlac • Teneebia • Terix • Tevak • Tomed • Topin • Torga • Torman • Toroth • Tracken • Tranome Sar • Trivas • Turkana • Ty'Gokor • Tzenketh • Ultima Thule • Umoth • Unefra • Unroth • Valakis • Valeria • Valo • Valt • Velos • Vendor • Vilnor II • Wolf 359 • Xarantine system • Xepolite • Yadalla • Yridia • Zibal Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Debrune • Ferengi • Hebitian • Iconian • Klingon • Menthar • Organian • • Promellian • Romulan • Tzenkethi • Xindi States and organizations :Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Ferengi Alliance • First Federation • Gorn Hegemony • Hebitian Empire • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Memory Alpha • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Talarian Republic • Tholian Assembly • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Other references :Battle of Cardassia • Cardassian • Dominion War • Eugenics Wars • Federation General Catalogue • Federation-Cardassian War • galactic center • Galactic Meridian • Grand Nagus • Humanoid • lek • Occupation of Bajor • Organian Peace Treaty • Quadros-3 probe • Quadros-4 probe • Romulan War • Rules of Acquisition • subspace supernova • Treaty of Bajor • 2386 Images Cartography Andoria.jpg|Information on Andoria. Delphic Expanse.jpg|Map of the Delphic Expanse. Etnap Nebula.jpg|Etnap Nebula. Ferengi Alliance territory.jpg|Ferengi Alliance star systems. Ferengi Alliance political map.jpg|Ferengi Alliance political map Lembatta Cluster 2386.jpg|Lembatta Cluster. Tholian Assembly territory.jpg|Map of the Tholian Assembly. Appendices Related works * External link * category:reference books